The invention relates to a device for crushing calculi in the urinary bladder, comprising an elongate, flexible lithotriptor which extends in a ureter catheter which can be introduced into the body of a patient, it being possible to impart longitudinal reciprocating movements to said lithotriptor by means of a drive system which remains outside the body.
A device of this kind is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,785,382 (German Auslegeschrift No. 22 23 319). By means of the longitudinally vibrating lithotriptor it is possible to crush calculi in the urinary bladder, but a problem remains in that the duration of crushing is comparatively long and this is a substantial burden for the patient.